paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Treats
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Treats". Review Title Card: A generic Chase title card. Analysis: It’s fine. Scene 1: Rocky and Rubble are using their tools to make a snowman, as Ryder comes over with a scarf. Marshall complements the pups on how real the snowman looks. The pups didn’t notice Ryder come over, and he starts talking from behind the snowman as if he is the snowman, asking for a scarf. This worries Rubble, as Ryder jumps out from behind, scaring Rubble and Rocky. Ryder was gonna put the scarf on the snowman, but loses it to the wind and it lands on Marshall’s eyes, causing him to tumble into the snowman, which the head of the snowman lands on Marshall’s head. Rubble pulls it off of Marshall, as him and Rocky laugh. Mr. Porter and Alex are putting treats into Mr. Porter’s van. Mr. Porter loses his hat, but Marshall grabs it before it slides too far away. Mr. Porter slips and falls on ice on the road, as Alex asks if his grandfather is OK. He’s fine, as they both get into the van. Mr. Porter approaches the driveway to the Lookout, and slips across the driveway in perfect fashion parking right in front of the Lookout. The back doors to the van are stuck together by ice, as Mr. Porter tries to open the doors, his van starts to fall off the driveway, and down the hill in front of the Lookout. The Porters chase after it, but to no avail of catching it before it trails to the ice. The ice is thin however, and starts to crack under the truck. Rubble and Chase are running from Skye, as they are playing tag. Skye jumps on Rubble, makes a suggestive sigh of relief, and Rubble’s stomach growls. Rubble says he’s hungry, as Chase says the same, and mentions that Mr. Porter is on his way with food. That ends the scene. Analysis: ****1/4, That was amazing. There’s yet another tease about Rubble and Skye. Depends on how you look at it I suppose, but that sigh was really suggestive, like it was put there on purpose. The Porter family was fine in this scene. This story arch is awesome too. Scene 2: Ryder gets the call from Mr. Porter, who assesses the bad luck he’s had with his truck, and how it’s stuck on the cracking ice. Ryder assures him that they will save his van. The screen splits to four parts as Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble acknowledge Ryder’s call. Marshall starts to run toward the Lookout, but falls on some skis, and crashes into the snowman they made earlier. He however, is pushing the snowman with him toward the Lookout. All the pups, minus Marshall, enter the Elevator. Marshall shows up with the snowman, which crashes into the other pups, and the parts roll off outside of the Lookout. The carnage is shown, with all the pups sighing, as Marshall spews a Carrot in his mouth and says “Made it”, in awesome fashion. Analysis: **3/4, That Marshall crash was good, because it was simple. Sometimes, the writers try way too hard when it comes to the Marshall crashes, but that one was good. Keep it simple. Lookout: Ryder assesses the situation, as all the pups gasp. Rubble has to mention that he hasn’t had lunch yet. Marshall is more worried about saving the food than the van. Chase is needed to use his winch to pull the van out of the water and ice. Zuma is needed to go with Ryder to attach the winch to the van. Scene 3: The pups, along with Ryder arrive at the Van’s location, where Alex and Mr. Porter are standing outside. Ryder assesses what he’s going to do, and explains to Mr. Porter what a hovercraft is. Chase gets his winch out, and gives it to Ryder. Ryder and Zuma go off into the Bay, with the winch. Ryder analyzes the cracks in the ice. Zuma tells Ryder to be careful when he goes on the ice. Good line delivery there. Alex points out that what Ryder is doing is scary. Chase says that it’s fine as Ryder and Zuma have trained for just this type of job. Ryder has minimal trouble getting to the van, but the ice cracks once the winch is attached to the van. The ice separates, sending Ryder into a worrying state. He tries to run for his ATV, but it’s too far to jump for. Chase and Alex are shown to be worried. Chase was great there. Ryder has Zuma shoot his buoy to Ryder. He tells Zuma that he’s going to get him to his ATV. When Zuma said “How”, it sounding like a cat meowing to be honest. That’s what I thought it was when I first watched this episode. That’s funny. Ryder successfully gets to his ATV, as Zuma embraces him. Zuma puts his buoy away by saying “Buoy, away!” Awesome line delivery, yet again. They both drive to the shore. Analysis: ****, That action scene was awesome. I originally had this scene at 3 stars, but Zuma’s lines really made this scene better. The thing that makes a show like this at its best is when they make their characters “cute”. That’s not too hard to with with the pups. The writers, and Alex Thorne (Zuma’s Voiceactor) too, did a good job with Zuma in this scene. Scene 4: Alex says that he is so happy that he’s OK. Awesome line delivery. Chase retracts his winch so the van will get to the shore. Mr. Porter goes over to his van and kisses it multiple times, which Zuma and Ryder laugh at. Zuma is happy that the pup-treats are OK. Mr. Porter thanks Ryder. All the pups are sitting in the driveway by the Lookout with their bowls. Mr. Porter gives a treat to each of the pups, except for Rocky, whom Alex gives one to. Rocky balances the treat on his nose for a few seconds. That’s awesome. As Marshall was going for his treat, he backs into the snowman from earlier, which the head of the snowman lands on his head, and his treat lands on the snowman where his mouth would normally be. Rubble then races over with his skateboard, and thanks Mr. Porter. Chase, Skye, and Rocky are seen running together, laughing in the process, to end the episode. Analysis: ***, That was a good end to the episode. The best thing I like to see is the pups interacting with each other. To see Chase, Rocky, and Skye at the end of the episode together was great, because it shows just how close the pups are to each other. Final Analysis I'll give it a 7 out of 10. That's an above average score, definitely. For the last episode and this episode both being 7+, that's awesome. I believe this is where the writers got more confident with their work, which was a great turn. With this episode forward, things just felt different for the show from the first 18 episodes, which is good. Things need to change, they can't always be the same. Back to talking about the episode though, there was another tease about Rubble and Skye, as well as an above-average elevator crash by Marshall. Zuma gave many great lines too. This episode had a lot of awesome things in it. For anyone who's gonna complain about me talking about a Rubble and Skye relationship, I'm not saying that it needs to happen, or that I even want it to happen. I know the limits this show has, and a relationship between the pups would probably be crossing those limits. I'm just taking parts of things that people have told me, which makes it easier for me to pinpoint all of these details. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - Gave so many awesome lines. 2. (Tie) Skye - You guys might not see it, but the writers keep on hinting a Rubble and Skye relationship, which is an awesome tease. 2. (Tie) Rubble - You guys might not see it, but the writers keep on hinting a Rubble and Skye relationship, which is an awesome tease. 3. Ryder - That action scene was pretty good. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.697 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode